<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Dark by Skinnley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845078">In The Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skinnley/pseuds/Skinnley'>Skinnley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead &amp; Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Past Abuse, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:09:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skinnley/pseuds/Skinnley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Cora wants is to finally be safe, even if that means making a deal with the Devil. The feelings that come with it are an unexpected side effect, not only for her but for the man she calls her husband, too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amber/Negan (Walking Dead: Saviors), Dwight/Sherry | Honey (Walking Dead), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In conclusion, I can not stop writing about Negan. I also have multiple fics going on right now, so...yeah.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shower is hot and sweeps away the chill from her bones, memories of chilly autumn nights lingering in the back of her mind. Often these evenings were accompanied by bubble baths and warm tea, a luxury she considered so easy and simple until simplicity died and chaos took over. Even the soap suds that clung and danced off her flesh was mesmerizing and she couldn’t help but to scrub and scrub again, breathing in the tangy yet sweet scent. Once she had finished washing, she stood beneath the steaming water for several minutes, enjoying the heat for a moment more before forcing herself to turn the water off. It was a foreign yet familiar act, a lingering reminder of what once was. </p><p>	Towel drying her hair roughly the thick and wavy curls gleamed under the fluorescent light, stygian toned and bouncy. She had been given a change of clothing, a simple grey and cotton t-shirt, and dark blue jeans, as well as a clean change of underclothes. The sports bra was tight and dug into her ribcage, but it smoothed down her breast considerably. When paired with the large shirt the soft plumpness was nearly hidden completely, something she was incredibly grateful for. When she began to pull the jeans up, however, the material refused to move over her shapely hips, no matter how hard she tugged. </p><p>	“Fuck.” It had been months since embarrassment was something she felt in the slightest, but now it was burning hot across her entire face. Slowly, she pushed the door open, peeking her head out and looking for the woman who had escorted her earlier. Instead, the man she had only glimpsed earlier leaned against the wall, intimidating and broad, all leather and a broad grin. </p><p>……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..</p><p>Negan couldn’t help but smirk, arousal already tingling throughout the entirety of his body but more specifically, beneath the crotch of his jeans. She was truly a vision, soft and supple, big doe eyes and so many God damned dark lashes. Suprise took over her features when they made eye contact and she instinctively moved back, form hidden more from his view. It was a shame, really, he wanted to drink in the curves he’d only heard from the murmurs of his men, murmurs he had quickly silenced. </p><p>“No need to be shy, sweetheart. You can come all the way out and we can finally have our little introductory chat. Congratulations on being welcomed to the safest fucking place left in the world.” </p><p>“I…the jeans they gave me, they don’t fit.” Her voice was slightly meek and the delicious flush spanning up her cheeks was delectable. Still, he felt a slight irritation at her complaint, the clothing was a free welcome gift and she didn’t want to wear them solely because they weren’t exactly her size.</p><p>“You really think now is the time to complain about your clothes being a little too tight or loose?” His tone is darker then, irritation evident.<br/>
Slinking back further behind the door, she opens and closes her mouth several times, searching for a response and looking down at her feet. Finally, she speaks, a slight look of defeat and embarrassment visible, “I can’t get them up all the way, over my...my hips. I can try again, though.”</p><p>That definitely wasn’t the response he was expecting and in another life, he would have even felt like a dick about it. However, these were current times, and he felt very little in emotions, most of his feelings going towards lust and making sure everyone knew he was their God. </p><p>“No, don’t worry about that. I’ll have something else brought up.” Lifting the pager from his shirt he speaks, deep and low, asking for some women’s pants to be brought up. The corner of his lip raising, he looks her in the eyes, “Make sure it’s leggings, those nylon ones Hannah always parades around in the garden center, tight but stretchy.” He winks at her, releasing the pager and moving to sit at the large oak desk in the middle of the room. </p><p>“Come and take a seat honey, while we wait for those pants of yours to be brought up. Don’t worry about it, I’m a perfect gentleman and I’ve seen plenty of thighs and ass in my time. By the way, what’s your name?” </p><p>“Cora.” Hesitantly, she leaves the comfort of being hidden, tugging at the grey material of her shirt so that it conceals her hips and upper thighs. Definition of muscle and plump softness make of her legs, soft flesh that his fingers would nicely dig into. Even with all the sunshine and heat of Virginia, she’s all cream-toned, reminding him fondly of vanilla ice cream topped in whipped cream. </p><p>“Well Cora, I can see why jeans and you don’t go well together. Although, I’m sure you look absolutely magnificent in a pair you can get over those fucking curves. Eat well where you came from?” </p><p>When she sits down in the chair, she shrinks back, pulling selfconsciously at the material of her shirt to hide more of her from view. “Even days of not eating couldn’t make me skinny.” The flatness in her voice is offputting, plump lips in a slight frown, and her eyes staring down at her hands that were clasped tightly in her lap. </p><p>“What I said wasn’t meant to make you feel insecure, baby. You are one of the finest meals I have seen in a very long time.” Negan made sure to speak stronger than usual, wanting her to take in each and every word he spoke. He was a fan of all bodies of women, willowy figures, fuller, long legs, and short, he just fucking loved women in general. He couldn’t deny, however, the appeal of Cora’s hourglass body and thigh lights. It was a struggle to keep his mind from spinning off into thoughts of her, naked and on all fours, how the flesh of her ass wou-</p><p>A knock on the door broke his little daydream, and he was actually thankful for once, the stiffening feeling of rushing blood starting to ache. He was up in a flash, retrieving the pants and tossing them into her lap. Looking up at him, she stood, and he expected her to dart away into the bathroom once more. Instead, she glanced up at him, chewing on her low lip nervously. Sliding her legs into the pants, she pulled them up, the tight fabric expanding and fitting her form like a second skin. With the shirt pulled out of the way, he caught a glimpse of not only her narrow waist but also the perfectly rounded shape of her ass. This little viewing party did not do anything to tame the tent that was very steadily forming in his jeans, however. </p><p>“So, I have an offer for you, one that many would adore being given. The way this place works revolves around everyone working, an entire web of things that rely on everyone putting full effort into their jobs. You work, you get points, you pay for necessities. However, I like you, Cora. I have a thing for smoking hot fucking women, and you, are certifiably fucking gorgeous. So,” He steps closer, looking down at her, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. He takes another moment to look her over, admiring the diamond earrings, a little keepsake of the before. </p><p>“So?” She echoes his last word, innocence rolling off her so strongly that he can almost fucking smell it. </p><p>“Become one of my wives, and you will be taken care of forever. This struggling to survive shit, never knowing when you’ll fucking eat, all of that will never exist again. I will keep you a life nearly better than the one you had before. I’m a fucking breadwinner, baby, and all you have to do there is sit there and look fucking delicious, a skill you already have.”<br/>
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..<br/>
Cora’s heart beats so fast that she can feel it in her throat, the husky voice of the man in front of her sending a shiver down her spine that can’t deny enjoying. His offer seemed unreal, and she half expected him to reveal the entire thing was a joke. A million questions spun, loud, and clawing at the inside of her head. The thought of such safety was enchanting and seductive, fear never again constantly marring her mind. </p><p>	This was a new world and surviving was hard and difficult, she’d had to make countless decisions that were terrifying. Still, anxiety crept into her mind, the thoughts of the things she’d have to do if she were to become a wife, and one of many, apparently. </p><p>	“What things do I have to do as your wife?” The real question is obvious, hidden beneath carefully chosen words. She had no desire to gain safety only to be hurt in a completely different way. </p><p>	“An important part of this community is that I don’t tolerate any violent shit towards women, especially no rape. This is a safe place, a second attempt at society, and no one is going to act like a fucking savage. I will never force myself on you, ever. Everything we do together will be consensual. Understand?” A rough calloused finger slides beneath her chin, forcing her to look into deep brown eyes.<br/>
“Okay.”</p><p>“Okay?” </p><p>“I accept your offer.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>